A Lioness Aurora
by TLG03
Summary: Aurora hasn't been getting any love from her husband in the bedroom as of late. She thinks up a plan to to fix this but things go wrong and silly mishaps take place. WARNING-SEXUAL CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

A naked Princess Aurora stood up in her royal bathtub. Aurora has just finished masturbating in the tub with her pink glass dildo. She reached out her hand and picked up a long soft pink towel that hung on the wall. She dried herself off and walked out of her bathroom and stepped into her bedchambers. The bare-skinned young woman stood before her warm sunny bedroom window and slipped on her long pink dress and shoes. She then turned and left her room. She walked to the front of her castle where she greeted princess Belle and Cinderella who pulled up in a horse drawn carriage. Aurora moved down the steps as she welcomed them to come and join her for tea.

The three woman sat in Aurora's sitting room and sipped warm tea and gossiped together for a long time.

"So how is everything go with you and the Beast in the bedroom," asked Aurora.

"It going well I'm happy to say. We broke in our new waterbed last night," Belle answered with a smile.

"How about you Aurora? How's your love life with Phillip?" Cinderella questioned cutting into the conversation.

"Phillip has been working non-stop on royal duties for the past six week. He has had any time to come to bed with me," she sighed unhappily.

"Have you told him what you want? Have you shared your concerns with him," inquired Cinderella.

"Yes but he says he to busy to love me. This lack of sex is driving me crazy," Sleeping Beauty said crossing her legs tightly.

Belle sipped her tea and spoke. "Every woman weather she be a princess or a peasant is a sexual beast at her core. No matter how prim and proper a lady may act on the outside she has a burning desire for sex and love. The trick is to get in touch with your inner beast. Your a lioness Aurora. Sometime you need to pounce on your man and unleash the beast within," Belle informed her.

"She's right, if Philip won't love up then your just have to make him love you," added Cinderella.

"I don't know," responded Aurora.

"And if that doesn't work, then you can always climb into bed with one of us," Cinderella suggested in a coy manner.

The three princess all giggled and continued to gossip with each other for the next few hours. Belle and Cinderella then went home.

Later that night a barefoot Aurora walked down the main hallway of moonlit castle while wearing her long soft silky pink bath robe. She came to the library doors which stood part way open. She opened the door and found her husband sitting at a candle lit desk while working in a very focused manner on a large stack of royal paper work.

Aurora approached her husband.

Phillip was to wrapped up in his work to look up her as she entered.

The blond-haired princess walked up to his desk and stepped behind his chair. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"What do say you turn off the light and come to bed sweetheart," asked Sleep Beauty softly kissing the side of face.

"You go ahead without me, I'll be there shortly," he answered as he kept on filling out the paper work.

"Don't keep me waiting," she whispered sweetly into his ear.

Aurora then left the library and went to her bed chambers where she lay naked in her bed waiting for hour and hours for Philip to join her.

Sadly that night she slept alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Aurora who wore her black and gray dress was walking barefoot through the sunny woods outside her castle. She turned her eyes upward and looked at sunlight that came streaming through the trees. She sat down at the base of a large tree. Her woodland friends come to join her.

Aurora sat there for a long time humming a sweet tune as she closed her eyes and relaxed on the soft grass. She opened her blue eyes and saw a butterfly that flew into a spider that was located up in a tree branch a few feet away. She lay there and thought of what to do about her failing love life. She was then struck with an idea. Aurora put on her shoes and strolled to the village outside her castle.

Later that night when prince Phillip walked into his royal bedchambers and saw Aurora standing there wearing pink sexy silky lingerie. The room smelled heavly of sweet rose scented perfume.

"Honey, what's all this," he asked as he closed the door behind himself.

She stepped towards him and put her arms around the back of his neck.

"I went to the 'Sugar and Spice' Adult store inside the village today. I bought some lingerie for you. I know how you like when I wear it for you. I also bought us some other goodies. Come to bed and I'll show you," she told him.

"I'm sorry honey but I don't have time right now, I just came in to tell you that I have to go with my father to the village south of here. I'll be gone for three days," he informed.

Aurora looked disappointed and sadness filled her heart.

Phillip turned and left the room.

The princess sighed and and sat down on the side of her bed. She slid off her lingerie and reached opened the drawer on her nightstand.

"At least I still have you," said Aurora looking down at her pink glass dildo.

Aurora spent the next two day trying to think of what to do. She paced up and down the many hallways of her castle and tried to summarize a way to get her husband to love her. The young woman sat inside her royal dinning room where she eat dinner alone. She sat and pocked at her plate of food. The princess sighed and stood up. She carried her plate to the kitchen. She placed it in the sink and turned around. Her eyes landed upon a wooden bowl of fresh strawberries. An idea then struck her and a small devilish smile spread across her face.

The next night Philip walked through the front doors of his castle. He looked all around and was the castle guards were nowhere to be seen.

"Hello," he called out.

"I'm in here darling." Aurora said from within the royal dinning room.

Philip walked into the dinning room. He saw that the long wooden rectangular dinner table held many bowls and plates of fresh fruits chocolates and whip creams. Philip stood there for a moment as he took in the sight in front of him.

A pair of hands came from behind him and placed themselves around his eyes.

"Welcome back," sweetly whispered Aurora.

Philip turned around and saw his unclothed wife standing before him.

"I sent all the castle servants home tonight. It's just us tonight. Now how about to join me for dinner," She said in a hot tone of voice.

She then kissed his lips and went and sat crossed legged on the edge of the table near it's center.

"Give me some sugar baby," Aurora instructed motioning with her finger for Philip to join her.


	3. Chapter 3

A slight creaking sound came from the wooden table where Aurora sat. The table then broke and gave way beneith her. The many food items on the table sailed high into the air and landed a top the nude woman's head.

"Aurora! Are you OK," Asked Philip as he stepped over to her and helped her to stand up.

"I'm fine." She groaned.

"You should go and get washed up. I've got paperwork to do," he told her.

Philip turned and left the dinning room.

"OW! How could this get any worse," The princess sighed.

A bowl of white whipped cream then landed on her head. She sighed sadly and whipped the cream from her face. She then went and took a bath while Philip sat in the library and filled out royal paperwork.

Aurora sat in the tub and washed her sticky long golden hair and tried to think up a new plan.

The next day Aurora invited Philip to join her for a picnic in the woods. She spread a red and white checker board square shaped blanket out on the grass and sat down upon it. She set a picnic basket down beside her. Philip sat down beside her. She opened the basket and pulled out a pair of sandwiches and hand on of them to her. They sat and eat together for a little while.

"Philip. I was hoping to talk you. Do you feel like there's something missing from our relationship lately," she questioned him.

"What do you mean my love," he asked.

"Do you ever feel like we should be spending more time loving each other," She inquired.

"Oh, don't silly dear. We love each other with all of our hearts. How could we love each other more than that," he qustioned.

Aurora set down her food and climbed into his lap.

"I wasn't talking about that kind of love," She told him preparing to kiss him.

A red dragon then flew over head at tree top level and let out a loud roar.

"No time to talk now sweetheart. I have to go and dispatch that dragon," Stated Philip standing up.

The blue eyed princess sighed. She then walked back to her castle. Aurora walked to her castle sitting room and stood before an oval shaped magic mirror that hung on the wall. She spoke a few magic words and an image of Cinderella and and Belle appeared. Aurora invited them to join her inside her castle.

"So? How is everything with you girls," inquired Aurora as she sat with her two friends and sipped tea with them.

"Things are going great! The beast and I we playing master and captive in the dungeon last night. I love the way he ties me up." informed Belle.

"Prince Charming and I took a trip the other day to a village that was east of your castle. It was an eight hour pumpkin carriage ride to get there. We rocked the carragie every inch of the way if you know what I mean," Cinderella added.

"How about you? Are things getting better between you and Philip," Queried Belle.

"Well, it could be going a bit better." Aurora replied.

Philip with his sword in hand appeared in the doorway to the sitting room. His clothes were scratched and slightly smoking.

"I've dispatched the of the dragon," He proudly proclaimed as he stood there.

"That's nice dear." Aurora told him.

Philip then turned and left the room.

"He hasn't touched you has he," stated Cinderella.

Sleeping beauty sighed and told her friend of her failed attempts at getting her husband's affection.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Belle remarked.

The princess went on talking with each other for the next few hours until Belle and Cinderella returned home.

Aurora walked through her castle and tried to think of a way to get the love she craved. She walked to her castle courtyard and sat on a white stone bench. She let her mind wonder and drift for a long time as she tried to think of a solution to her lacking love life. She turned her gaze to the branches of a nearby tree and watched as a butterfly was snagged in the web of a spider. A idea then sparked in her mind. She sat there for a long moment as she connected all the puzzle pieces of a new plan that were now formulating in her mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

Philip sat along inside the castle library the next night and worked on a large pile of royal paper work.

Aurora who wore a long silk pink bathrobe walked barefoot into the dark candle lit library and closed the door behind her.

"Philip, come to bed," she said as she approached him.

"I'll be there soon honey," he replied without even looking up from his paperwork.

Aurora snapped her fingers and a strand of spider silk warped it self around Philip's chest and wrist ankles. He was bound tightly to the chair. He tried to free himself to no avail. The princess walked over to him and turned the chair around so Philip was facing her.

"Honey? What you are you dong," asked the brown-haired prince.

"I took some spider silk and cast a binding spell over it. I then placed the silk on your chair earlier today," she informed.

"Are you sure your feeling OK," he questioned.

I need your love! I need it bad and I need it right now," she told him hotly.

Aurora slid off her bathrobe and threw it away reveling that she wore a sexy pair of pink silk panties and nothing else.

"I'm hungry for your love and I can't wait any more!" She told him in a sexy tone of voice.

The horny princess leapt upon her husband like a lioness and straddled his lap! Aurora nipped on his ear lobe! She then grabbed him by the back of the head and kissed him deeply on the mouth! Their tongues become locked in a wresting match. Aurora broke away from the kiss.

"No distractions. No excuses. No dragons. No more paper work! Tonight its just you and me!" She told him.

She deeply kissed him again and ripped on his shirt with her bare hands and threw it across the room! She licked up the side of his face. She then licked down his chest to his stomach! She ripped off his pants and tossed them away! She used her soft warm hand to fondle his cock and balls through his boxer shorts. His manhood became erect and press against his shorts. She lowered her head down and rubbed her long silk blond hair against his junk through his boxer shorts. She then pulled her head up and ripped off his boxer shorts and tossed them across the room!

Aurora stood up tore off wet her panties and looked down at his fully erect hard throbbing cock.

"Sweetheart I..." Philip began to speak only to have Aurora quickly stuff her panties into his mouth.

"Hush! My love! Now is the time for love not talking," she told him.

Aurora then got down into her knees and looked at his hard thick long throbbing organ. Sh licked her lips and began to lick up and down his cock! She played with his balls as she licked. She then began to suck on his balls while at the same time she stocked her hand up and down his manhood. She pulled her mouth away from his balls. She grasped his cock and pumped her hand up and down it causing Philip to moan and groan as he squirmed in his restrains.

She then placed her large soft warm full breast around his cock and rubbed them up and down on his hard rod! Aurora then opened her mouth and engulfed his hard warm delicious cock! She bobbed her head up and down and wrapped her sweet pink tongue around it as she sucked him off with all her might!

Philip groaned as he felt her tongue thrust it self into the head of his cock! He then exploded into her mouth as she continued to suck! She happily swallowed all of manly juices! She licked his cock clean leaving not one drop of his cum behind!

"I've missed the taste of your cum," Aurora said with a sexy smirk as his white juices dripped from her lips and fingers.

Aurora licked the cum off her fingers and stood up!

"Hmm! Hmm! Mhh!" Philip moaned through her pink silk panties!

"Hush baby! Your mine now!" She said.

The princess then pressed and rubbed her breast against his face! She ran her fingers through his mahogany hair. She then turned around.

Aurora while facing away from him sat down on his cock ramming deeply into ass!

"Hmmm! Yeah! Ahhhh! Ahh! Mhhhh! Mhh! Ohhhmmmmm! Get it up there! Yea! Ahhhmmmmmm! Oooohhhhh! Deeper! Deeper! More!" Aurora moaned in delight as she rode up and down on his cock!

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back and continued to ride his manhood for the next few minutes.

"Ohh! Ohh! Mhhh! Ahhh! Ahh! Aaaahhhhh," Aurora moaned more loudly as she kept in riding his manhood!

"Mhh! Mhh! Hmm!" Philip groaned.

"You like that baby," deviously asked as she now pumped hard her ass up and down on his cock!

He grunted and trusted his hips forward and blew his load into his wife's soft warm ass!

Sleeping beauty stood up and faced him.

"Are you ready big boy? Here come the main course," she told him leaning close to his face.

Aurora sat down on his hard cock shoving it deeply into her hot wet tight horny pussy! She wrapped her arms around Phillip's neck and dug her nails into the backs of his shoulders as she felt his man penetrate deep into her cervix!

"Ahhhhhh! Aaaaaahhhhhh! Mhhhh! Mhh! Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhh! Yeah! Give it to me baby! Aaaahhhhmmmmmm! This feels so good! Hmmmmm! Mmmmmmhhhhhhhhhh!," She moaned and groaned loudly as she rode and down on his dick!

Aurora moaned in bliss as Phillip's warm thick hard manhood filled her up and penetrated her deeper and deeper! She felt warm waves of euphoria crash over ever inch of nude body!

"Ahhh! Yeah! Right there," She groaned loudly in ecstasy as lighting bolts of pleausre and excitment shot through every cell of her body!

I've need this for so long!" She exclaimed as she rode faster and faster and harder and hard on his cock!

"Mhhh! Aaaaahhhhhhhh! Ahhhhh! Mhhhhh! Ohhhh! Ohh! Ahhhhhmmmmm! Oh! God Yes! Yes! Yes! More! More! More! Ohhhh! Push it in me deeper," She wailed hotly as she came to the brink of her orgasam!

"Mhh! Ohh! Mhh," Philip groaned through his gag.

"You know you love baby! I know you do!" She told him.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh! Mhhhhhh! Ohhhhh! Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Mhhh! Ahhhhhmmmmm! Ahhh! Ahhhhhh! Mhhhh! Fuck me harder," Aurora cried out as she came to the tip of her orgasam!

Phillip's cock then hit her sweet spot!

"Oh! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYEAHHHHHH! I'M CUMMMMMMMMING!" Aurora screamed throwing her head back as squirting all over her husband's cock!

Philip blew his load deep inside her.

Aurora then stood up and faced him. She pulled her panties out of his mouth and kissed him deeply on the lips!

She then broke away from the kiss.

"You know sweetheart if you want to get loved up you could have just asked," he told her.

"I'll show you loved up!" The bare skinned woman remarked with a sexy smirk.

Aurora then tore her husband from the chair and threw him down on the desk causing the many peices of paper work to go scattering around the libary. Sleeping Beauty leap upon her man who lay there facing the ceiling. She gave that table a work out all night long!

The End. 


End file.
